Batwoman (Serie de Tv)
Batwoman es una serie de televisión estadounidense basada en el personaje de Katherine Kane creada por Geoff Johns, Grant Morrison, Greg Rucka, Mark Wade y Ken Lashley. Es el sexto spin-off de Arrow, por lo tanto se encuentra dentro del mismo universo que la serie comparte con sus otros spin-off. Batwoman está protagonizada por Ruby Rose y se estrenó el domingo 2019. El 7 de enero de 2020 la serie fue renovada para una segunda temporada. Renovación Sinopsis Primera sinopsis Armada con la gran convicción de ejercer la justicia por su cuenta y sin pelos en la lengua, Kate Kane vigila las calles de Gotham como Batwoman, una lesbiana orgullosa y una luchadora experta preparada para acabar con la nueva ola de criminalidad. De todos modos no la llames todavía “héroe”, en una ciudad desesperada por la llegada de un salvador, Kate deberá superar sus demonios internos antes de convertirse en el símbolo de la esperanza en Gotham. Segunda sinopsis Kate Kane (Ruby Rose) nunca planeó ser la nueva vigilante de Gotham. Tres años después de la misteriosa desaparición de Batman, Gotham es una ciudad desesperada. Sin el Cruzado de la Capa, el Departamento de Policía de Gotham fue invadido y superado por bandas criminales. Entraron en juego Jacob Kane (Dougray Scott) y su cuerpo de seguridad privada de grado militar, The Crows, que ahora protege la ciudad con su omnipresente potencia de fuego y milicia. Años antes, la primera esposa e hija de Jacob fueron asesinadas en el fuego cruzado del crimen de Gotham, así que envió a su única hija superviviente, Kate Kane, lejos de Gotham por su seguridad. Después de una baja deshonrosa de la escuela militar y años de brutal entrenamiento de supervivencia, Kate regresa a casa cuando su padre sufre un ataque en su empresa de seguridad, secuestrando a su mejor oficial Sophie Moore (Meagan Tandy). Aunque se volvió a casar con la adinerada Catherine Hamilton-Kane (Elizabeth Anweis), que financia The Crows, Jacob sigue luchando con la familia que perdió, mientras mantiene a Kate, la hija que aún tiene, a distancia. Pero Kate es una mujer que ha terminado de pedir permiso. Para poder ayudar a su familia y a su ciudad, tendrá que convertirse en la única cosa que su padre odia: una caballera oscura. Con la ayuda de su hermanastra compasiva, Mary (Nicole Kang), y el astuto Luke Fox (Camrus Johnson), hijo del gurú tecnológico de Wayne Enterprises, Lucius Fox, Kate Kane continúa el legado de su primo desaparecido, Bruce Wayne, como Batwoman. Todavía con ciertos sentimientos hacia su ex-novia, Sophie, Kate utiliza todo lo que está a su alcance para combatir las oscuras maquinaciones de la psicótica Alice (Rachel Skarsten), que siempre está en algún lugar deslizándose entre la cordura y la locura. Armada con una pasión por la justicia social y un don para decir lo que piensa, Kate vuela a través de las calles oscuras de Gotham como Batwoman. Pero no la llames héroe todavía. En una ciudad desesperada por un salvador, primero debe vencer a sus propios demonios antes de aceptar ser llamada como el símbolo de esperanza de Gotham. Elenco Elenco principal *Ruby Rose como Katherine Kane / Batwoman: Kate es plenamente consciente de lo increíble que es al entrar en una habitación pero prefiere mantener la sonrisa en la cara. La joven señorita Kane es alguien segura a nivel físico e intelectual además de ser una mujer abiertamente gay y orgullosa de serlo. De todos modos, Kate sigue lidiando con sus demonios internos que todavía mantiene de su relación con su padre, ya que ella intenta que él se sienta orgulloso. Hubo un tiempo en el que aspiró a convertirse en una militar condecorada pero esos tiempos se terminaron cuando la echaron de West Point al salir del armario, pero eso no la detuvo a la hora de convertirse en una luchadora contra el crimen conocida como Batwoman. Sembrando el miedo en los criminales contra los que pelea, Kate es alguien que además debe lidiar con las complicaciones de vivir una doble vida (ciudadana de Gotham y heroína). Pese a que mantiene la guardia cuando está peleando contra criminales, se muestra vulnerable a la hora de quedar con mujeres. Elenco secundario *Meagan Tandy como Sophie Moore: uno de los primeros amores de Kate en los cómics. Después de graduarse de la academia militar, Sophie ascendió hasta convertirse en una agente de seguridad privada de alto nivel y en una de las protectoras más firmes de Gotham. A pesar de su perspectiva militar, Sophie tiene un lado suave, iluminado por el regreso de Kate Kane. *Camrus Johnson como Luke Fox: el hijo de Lucius Fox, director de I+D de Wayne Enterprises y buen aliado de Batman. Leal al Caballero Oscuro, Luke trabaja para mantener la seguridad de la Torre Wayne en ausencia de su jefe. Aunque Luke se considera a sí mismo el guardián de todas las cosas de Batman —específicamente de su símbolo— también reconoce la necesidad que tiene la ciudad de un nuevo héroe. *Nicole Kang como Mary Hamilton: hermanastra de Kate. Emocionada, habladora e influyente, Mary es lo opuesto a Kate. Aunque a Mary carece de filtros, lo compensa con su compasión por las comunidades desatendidas de Gotham, demostrando que tiene más en común con Kate de lo que ella piensa. *Rachel Skarsten como Alice: la líder de su banda inspirada en Alicia en el País de las Maravillas de Lewis Carroll. Alice se balancea impredeciblemente entre lo maníaco y lo encantador, y su misión es socavar la sensación de seguridad en Gotham. *Dougray Scott como Jacob Kane: un ex coronel militar con cierto resentimiento hacia Batman, Jacob Kane ahora comanda la empresa de seguridad privada de Gotham "The Crows", y ha hecho de su misión proteger su ciudad mejor de lo que el Caballero Oscuro jamás podría hacerlo. Pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que su inquebrantable desprecio por los vigilantes lo ponga en desacuerdo con la nueva cruzada con capa de Gotham… que también es su propia hija. *Elizabeth Anweis como Catherine Hamilton-Kane: una mujer que hizo su fortuna como una inteligente y testaruda contratista de defensa, y todos esos miles de millones la posicionan como una de las habitantes más poderosas de Gotham. Para Catherine todo es cuestión de dinero y, por lo tanto, Batwoman es mala para el negocio. *Gabriel Mann como Thomas “Tommy” Elliot: un amigo de la infancia del primo desaparecido de Kate, Bruce Wayne, quien creció para convertirse en un magnate inmobiliario encantador y con una sonrisa amistosa. Sin embargo Tommy, alberga un chip mortal en su hombro, uno que pondrá en riesgo la identidad secreta de Kate. *Rachel Matthews como Magpie:una ladrona extremadamente inteligente y hábil que, como su nombre en clave sugiere, se siente atraída por las cosas brillantes y, por lo tanto, tiene una inclinación por robarle a los ricos. Ah, pero Magpie tiene planes más grandes para aquellos que dan por sentado su riqueza. Producción En 2018, después de anunciarse la introducción del personaje Katherine Kane en el evento televisivo de las series del arrowverso títulos Elseworlds, la cadena The CW decidió comenzar a trabajar en una serie propia para ella bajo la producción de Greg Berlanti, Sarah Schechter y Geoff Johns. 'Batwoman' TV Series in the Works at The CW Desde el comienzo de la planeación de la serie se tuvo claro que Batman no aparecería en ella. Will Batman Appear in Arrowverse, With a Batwoman Series on Horizon? En agosto de 2018 se reportó que la actriz Ruby Rose fue elegida para ser la Batwoman del Arrowverso. Breaking News: Ruby Rose Suits Up as Batwoman En enero de 2019 The CW dio luz verde al rodaje del episodio piloto de la serie bajo la dirección de David Nutter. También se reportó que Caroline Dries sería la showrunner de la serie y escritora del primer capitulo.The CW da luz verde al piloto de Batwoman Ese mismo mes se anunció que Meagan Tandy, Camrus Johnson y Nicole Kang se unirían al elenco como Sophie Moore, Luke Fox y Mary Hamilton respectivamente. ‘Batwoman’: Meagan Tandy, Camrus Johnson & Nicole Kang To Co-Star In the CW Pilot En febrero se sumaron Rachel Skarsten como Alice, Dougray Scott como Jacob Kane y Elizabeth Anweis como Catherine Hamilton-Kane. ‘Batwoman’ Finds Its Villain: Rachel Skarsten To Star In the CW’s DC Pilot ‘Batwoman’: Dougray Scott To Star In CW Pilot; Marcos Siega Steps In For David Nutter As Director ‘Batwoman’: Elizabeth Anweis Cast In the CW’s DC Pilot También ese mes se reportó que Marcos Siega reemplazaría a David Nutter en la dirección del episodio piloto. En marzo se informó que la historia del episodio piloto sería predecesora a la introducción del personaje en el crossover "Elseworlds". El piloto de Batwoman se situará antes de Elseworlds En abril se oficializó que la serie recibió una orden de temporada completa, sin embargo no se especificó cuantos episodios la compondrían ni su fecha de estreno. https://www.dccomics.com/blog/2019/05/07/breaking-news-batwoman-series-officially-coming-to-the-cw Breaking News: Batwoman Series Officially Coming to The CW] En junio se confirmó que el primer episodio se estrenará el domingo 6 de octubre. The CW pone fechas para el regreso del Arrowverso en octubre En octubre se informó de la adición de Gabriel Mann y Rachel Matthews como Thomas “Tommy” Elliot y Magpie respectivamente. Batwoman Baddies First Looks: Revenge Fave Gabriel Mann Is Hush, Rachel Matthews Cast as Magpie Episodios Imágenes Promocionales Batwoman banner.png Batwoman logo.png Batwoman_poster_01.png Batwoman promo 01.png Batwoman promo 02.png Batwoman poster 2.png Batwoman new series poster.png Alice - Batwoman season 1 poster.png Batwoman - Entertainment Weekly cover.png Batwoman - Entertainment Weekly Kate Kane promo 1.png Batwoman - Entertainment Weekly Kate Kane promo 2.png Batwoman - Entertainment Weekly Kate Kane promo 2.png Batwoman - Entertainment Weekly Kate Kane promo 3.png Entertainment Weekly cover shoot - Batwoman, Green Arrow, The Flash, Supergirl and White Canary.png Batwoman banner 02.png Batwoman tvline 01.png Batwoman tvline 02.png Batwoman tvline 03.png Personajes Batwoman Alice.png Batwoman Catherine.png Batwoman Jacob.png Batwoman Kate.png Batwoman Luke.png Batwoman Mary.png Batwoman Sophie.png Batwoman poster Alice.png Batwoman poster Batwoman.png Batwoman poster Catherine.png Batwoman poster Jacob.png Batwoman poster Kate.png Batwoman poster Luke.png Batwoman poster Mary.png Batwoman poster Sophie.png Vídeos Batwoman - Teaser trailer Batwoman - Primer trailer Los tiempos están cambiando Tatuaje Hoyo del conejo Viaje nocturno-0 Fragmentada Tarde Reglas Digna de ser salvada Atascada Rodeada Referencias }} Categoría:Series de Televisión